Gone
by elloshort
Summary: Naruto wakes up with Amnesia and can't remember his past, until it's too late. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Gone

_"Ahh! My head hurts!"_ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and when they adjusted to the brightness he found himself in a hospital room. "Ah! I see that your awake." said a female doctor.

"Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?" his head was buzzing with questions. He needed to know. He sighed with frustration. When the doctor heard him sigh she decide it was the best time to continue.

"Well your at Konoha Hospital, and you are Uzumaki Naruto. You're here because of a mild concussion you got earlier this afternoon. But you seem fine enough to go home, but with that slight case of amnesia I'm gonna suggest that you have help from your friend who brought you here. He seemed act as though you were close to him." She smiled and left the room to check him out and write a report. Then a taller and slightly more masculine teen walked in.

"Come on dobe, lets go." he said with an unreadable face. Unable to respond to such an unexpected statement, he simply followed. _"This dude acted as though he cared?"_ he thought with uncertainty.

* * *

They were riding in an expensive looking vehicle, heading towards an expensive part of town. To break the awkward silence Naruto asked for his name. 

"Sasuke. You know it took you long enough to ask." he said, ignoring Naruto's shock, mixed with confusion look and continued, "I was worried it would be awkward when we got to the hotel, especially with tomorrow and all." Naruto had a confused look on his face and asked "What's happening tomorrow?"

Just then they stopped at a hotel, got out the car and Sasuke gave Naruto a key card. Sasuke just sighed and said, "Dobe, your getting married tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Just then, Naruto's head started hurting. Badly. He dropped to the floor. He was starting to remember.Naruto's Memory

"_Naru-kun I can't wait till the wedding." said an excited, and prettiest girl he ever seen._ (a/n: Yeah I know he can't remember stuff…Shut up!)_ "Yeah, I know. But I don't want to plan it. Could you do it, Sakura?" he pleaded. "This is girls' stuff"_

"_Fine!" she said with a look of disappointment. "Hey! Your-" she was cut off. _

End of Memory

The memory ended.

"What's wrong? Can you hear me Naru-kun?" said a worried, almost scared voice. Naruto blinked once, then twice. He was in a room. More than likely the hotel room.

"I'm fine." he answered truthfully. His head stopped hurting. He had a huge grin on his face. _"That's who I'm marrying. I must be the luckiest son of a bi-"_

"Naruto. Why in the hell are you smiling? It looked like your head was gonna explode from how you screamed, and now your smiling wider than a clown does."said Sasuke, looking a bit pissed off._ "Wow! The doctor was right. He cares…Creepy." Naruto thought_

Trying to explain to the now angry teen. Naruto started, "Well I started to remember. I sorta "saw" who I was marrying. I must be the luckiest man alive. Whoever that was who was helping me with the wedd-" but couldn't finish because his lips were crushed by Sasuke's.

Naruto threw the other teen off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut the hell up." Sasuke said a bit loud. "You don't want the hotel kicking us out." he said as if nothing happened.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Naruto asked full of rage. "I'm not GAY!" he yelled again. Sasuke just kept his composure and started walking towards Naruto, while he backed up against the kitchen wall, resulting in a dead end (a/n: Well **this** hotel will have a kitchen.). "Well… since you think Sakura was pretty, you know the wedding planner/ your best friend, you must be Bi. But I wont get jealous. Tomorrow is our wedding day and you'll be all mine." he said before he tried to kiss Naruto again.

Before Sasuke could land his lips on Naru-kun's once again, Naruto punched Sasuke hard in the gut. "What are you doing? You said you remembered your gonna marry me, and that you were the luckiest man alive. Now you pull this shit. What the fuck!"

Naruto was so confused. _"I'm marrying him. No! I'm marrying Sakura."_

He saw Sasuke get back up and start coming towards him again. "Stay away! I'll hurt you!" but Sasuke kept going. "No you wouldn't." he replied and he kept going till he got Naruto pinned to the wall. Sasuke kissed him hard.

"_Crap what should I do. What should I do! I got it!" _

Sasuke was too preoccupied with kissing, he didn't notice Naruto reach into a drawer and pull something out. Naruto took the first thing he felt and brought it up (Sasuke pinned him down from the bottom) and just stabbed him. He heard an ear splitting yell and saw blood was coming out of Sasuke's back.

"_Shit! I took a knife!" _he thought. Sasuke's grip loosened as he blacked out. Just then, the door open. A feminine voice called out. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just came to bring you your tux you left at my house yesterday."(a/n: She's the best friend/ wedding planner. Of course she has a key.) She then let out a blood-curdling scream. "What did you do!" she screamed as she saw the bloody mess on the floor. She ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1, and began crying and jumbling her words. "Fast!" was the last thing he heard before his head started up the extreme pain again.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's head 

"_Naruto I can't wait till the wedding." said an excited, and prettiest girl he ever seen._ _"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to plan it. Could you do it, Sakura?" he pleaded. "This is girls' stuff"_

"_Fine!" she said with a look of disappointment. "Hey! Your gay. Shouldn't you love this kind of stuff?" she asked, with a puzzled expression._

_He was offended a bit. "I may be gay, but I don't like this girly crap." he answered back, slightly angrier than he meant. "Fine! Anyways… read me your vows." she with that smile girls get when they get overly excited about something. He took out something from his pocket. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." "Yeah, yeah, go on with it." she said losing her patience, but keeping her smile._

_He opened the paper and started reading._

"_It took me some time to get use to your bossy ways, always calling me a dobe, and not liking ramen. I mean who doesn't love a good Miso Ramen, but I look past that. You tolerated my loudness, my lateness, my clumsiness, and even my ramen problem. Yet, you still approved of me. You helped me over come my fears of loving another. You stayed with me through my struggle to find inner happiness. You showed me happiness, friendship, respect, and praise, which all I never had before. You believed in me. You protected me. You encouraged me. You loved me. So now, in front of everyone who is important to me, I, Naruto Uzumaki, vow with my life and my heart, to commit myself to the most precious person in my life, for the rest of my life, you, because I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. " _

_He looked up to see Sakura crying. "What's wrong? Is it that horrible?" he asked with a sad and confused face. "No, Naruto. It was just so…so… beautiful!" she wailed through her tears. Naruto gave her a ticked off face. "Thank god I'm gay! I can't handle these girls with their… e-mo-tions." He thought in disgust._

_The memories kept coming back, until he remembered them all._

Out of Naruto's Head  
Naruto blinked to find himself in the very same hospital room as before. He saw Sakura at the side of his bed sleeping. I looked like she cried herself to sleep. He nudged her awake. "…no…he cant…please.." she said in her sleep. Naruto nudged her harder to wake her up from her nightmare.  
She woke up and looked up at Naruto and started to cry again. "What's wrong? I'm okay. I remember everything now. Don't cry." he said trying, to comfort her, but she kept on going anyway. Then it hit him.  
He didn't want to seem rude but he wanted to know what happened to Sasuke, so he asked. Sakura started crying even harder when he asked, but manage to tell me. "Noooooo!" he yelled. He was angry, sad, and felt guilty. He wouldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Five Days Later 

It was a tough five days and no one decided to bother Naruto, which he was so grateful for. Cops said it happen due to self-defense and his lack of memory. He wasn't guilty, but he felt he was guilty. _"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." _He thought as tears came down.

Today was the funeral. He didn't hear what the preacher said. What his friends and family said. He knew none of them hurt as much as he did. When it was his turn to say something at the gravesite, he got up and said his vows.

"…You loved me. So now, in front of everyone who is important to me, I, Naruto Uzumaki, vow with my life and my heart, to commit myself to the most precious person in my life, for the rest of my life, you, because I love you, Sasuke."

People were confused at to why he was saying his vows, but Naruto just ignored them. He took out a ring on a necklace, walk over to the casket, and but it over Sasuke's head. And whispered to the lifeless ear, "You'll never be gone in my heart." He then straitened up and left the funeral. While walking he could've sworn he saw a ghostly Sasuke, smirking at him and mouthing, "I love you, too." He just smiled and thought, _"Yeah, teme. I know you're not gone."_


End file.
